1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to surgical powered instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to battery operated surgical powered instruments. Still more particularly, the invention relates to methods and devices which enable the use of non-sterile rechargeable batteries with sterile surgical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to enable the use of rechargeable non-sterile batteries in sterile surgical instruments, users employ a known “sterile transfer” technique. While possibly known by other names, this technique generally entails the sterilization and use of a sterile battery container to be attached to a sterile powered instrument. The sterilized container is held in a sterile field (by a scrub nurse, for example) and is shielded by a sterile shroud. A non-sterile, charged battery (held by a circulating nurse, for example) is placed into the sterilized container with care so as not to contaminate the already sterilized container. The shroud is then removed by the circulating nurse and the sterilized container is closed by the scrub nurse and attached to the instrument. The container hermetically encloses the battery and has its own exterior terminals which are connected to the battery terminals and through which the instrument is powered.
The sterilized container must be closed and must stay closed during the surgical procedure. Due to the vibrations associated with the powered surgical instruments, it sometimes occurs that known designs of sterile transfer systems become open (thus exposing the non-sterile battery) or otherwise fail (by, for example, the sterilized container becoming detached from the instrument).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to produce a sterile transfer system with increased security from failure by exposure of non-sterile components or by premature disassembly.
It is also an object of this invention to produce a locking system for locking the sterilization container of a sterile transfer system.
It is an additional object of this invention to produce a sterile transfer locking system which interacts with the instrument to which the sterile transfer container is attached, thereby assuring that the locking system will not open while the container is attached to the instrument.